Live, Love and Laugh
by KateBeckett1997
Summary: Kate returns home from a long friday night of work. What she doesn't know is that there's a surprise waiting for her.
1. Chapter 1

After a long day of work in the precinct, Katherine Beckett was heading home. But she didn't know there was a surprise waiting for her…

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, nor anything you may recognize. Enjoy !

**Chapter 1:**

Kate had just arrived to her apartment, and went to change into more comfortable clothes, when she heard a knock at her door. At the same time, her phone vibrated and the screen lit up showing she had a message.

-Please, no dead body, no dead body… - she thought while she grabbed the phone. Immediately, her face lit up with joy as she saw it was from Castle.

The message said: "NY, OPEN THE DOOR."

She giggled remembering he always said just "NY" because he wasn't a cop, but didn't want to feel left aside.

-I'M COMING! – She said, not noticing she had left her diary on top of the coffee table.

She opened the door and greeted Castle, telling him to come in and sit.

-So Castle, what are you doing here? - She asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

-I missed you, my dear detective. - He said nonchalantly while Kate blushed lightly.

-Hmm… that's sweet, Castle. But seriously what are you doing here?

-As I said before, detective, I missed you. I've nothing to hide. – He said. - But what about you? What's this, what do we have here? – Castle said, while he grabbed Kate's diary. - A diary? A treasure map? OH... I know! The book of Katherine Beckett's secrets?

-Castle! Leave THE NOTEBOOK where it was.

-OH…! THE notebook… Interesting… sounds like a movie's name: "THE NOTEBOOK." Let's see if its content is worth for a movie…

-Castle. Don't even think about it. You know I own a gun right?

-Huh. You'll never shoot me. You care too much about me do to that.- He said with a sufficient smile in his face.

-Of course, I CARE ABOUT YOU, RICK! – She pleaded. – But please, leave it alone. – Kate said, with tears filling her eyes.

-Kate, it's okay, I'll respect your decision. But what is it about? You? Your mom's case? Please, Kate. I just want to help.

-Rick… It hurts. Hurts to think about my mom.- A tear falls from her eye.- Please, Rick. Don't make me do this.

Rick gives a brief look to the notebook, and then looks to Kate. A photography of Kate and her mom falls from the notebook.

-I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. – He moves closer to her to hug Kate, but she pushes him away.

-Castle? – She says, and her voice breaks.

-Yeah, Kate?

-Get out of my apartment. NOW. – Kate says, trying to control and stop herself from crying, but it's impossible to her to control if Castle is close.

-Okay, Kate. I'll leave. But if you need anything, ANYTHING at all, just give me a call.

Castle looks at her briefly, and then goes out, and closes the door silently. In the moment Castle was out, Kate sits next to the door, and lets the tears fall free.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Did you guys like it? If you did, review ! And if you didn't review too and tell me what would you like me to add or change!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CASTLE!

A/N: Really guys, thanks a LOT to everyone who has put my story in their favorite's list, because I got like… 13 alerts to my mail? There were 3 alerts of review from Elisabeth-P, who I appreciate a lot, thanks for your critic (: ! Also from NinaK.05, thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it, and don't worry, I'll try to write constantly :D

To Giggle Britches, also thanks a lot by your critics and helpful ideas (: THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS MADE ME HAVE A HAPPY DAY!

So… here's my story! Oops, I forgot! :P By the way: I'm gonna write in italics the dialogues, in case that anyone gets confused!

**RICK'S POV:**

I arrived home, and felt really bad about the discussion I had with Kate. Why couldn't I have paid more attention, and notice she was being serious instead of playing around?

My daughter was already home, making some s'mores in the kitchen.

-_Hey dad!_ – Alexis chirped happily.- _I'm making s'mores! Do you want one?_

_-Hey pumpkin…- _I said. - _No, thanks sweetie, I'm not hungry._ - I replied, with a plastic smile on my face.

_-Okay, dad. What's going on? And don't tell me you're not "hungry"; because you are ALWAYS, and I mean, ALWAYS hungry for s'mores. You even said this morning you wanted some! So don't lie to me, I know something is bothering you._ – My daughter said with a quizzical look on her face. – _Does this have to do with Detective Beckett?_

I knew I couldn't lie to my daughter. Not while I looked into her deep blue eyes like mine, filled with concern. I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. Sooner or later she was going to find out. So I told her what happened at Kate's apartment.

When I was done talking, I knew there was an interrogatory coming.

-_Okay…-_ My daughter began. – _First of all, how could you do that, dad? Did you EVEN said sorry?_

_-Yeah, pumpkin, I SWEAR I did, but she was really pissed at me at that moment. I doubt she even heard me. She was crying! I MADE HER CRY! I just… can't believe it, I feel so…_

_-Mean? – _Alexis completed the sentence for me. – _Yeah, I know. Why don't you let her cool herself, and go to her apartment tomorrow morning, apologize and give her a present? Maybe bouquets of flowers or a teddy bear…? – _My daughter said.

Well, actually that's a really good idea, right? So I acknowledged her.

-_Great idea, sweetheart! I'm going to look up a flower shop that opens at 7 a.m.!_ – I said, happily.

-_7 A.M.? Seriously, dad? You want her to forgive you, not to kick you out of her apartment that early! _– Alexis said, surprised.

_- Well, Kate wakes up at 6:30 a.m.; takes a run through the park near her house 'till 7:45; and that gives me time to buy the flowers, get her a little present, think what I'll say to her and arrive in time! – _I said triumphantly.

-_ DAD! You sound like a stalker! – _Alexis said giggling.

_-Well, sunshine, if I am a stalker, I'm the best one, right? – _I said joking.

_-Yeah, dad… sure! Whatever you say… - _My daughter said.

_Hey! That's not supporting! – _I said, mockingly.


End file.
